Princess Luna
"Oh Most Wonderful of Nights." - Princess Luna 'Princess Luna '(voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the younger sister of Princess Celestia. She was once Nightmare Moon, a evil version of herself that tried to bring Equestria into eternal night. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, she returned to normal and continues ruling Equestria with her sister. During the celebration of Nightmare Night, she wanted to try to make friends and show that she wasn't scary, with mixed results. However, she got help from Twilight Sparkle, on how to help her make friends, after many attempts, she got so mad, that she decided to cancel Nightmare Night permantly. Twilight however, was able to help finally make firends, after learning from Pinkie Pie, that its fun to get scared. So when the younger ponies offered up there candy to Luna, she assumed the form of her evil self to scare the group. Luna was having some doubt about the result, until one of youngest ponies asked her, even though there wasn't going to be another Nightmare Night, if she could come again anyway, because it was a lot of fun, and scary at the same, as there friend. Luna became so overjoy, that she allowed Nightmare Night, back on, and she finally made friends in Ponyville. While Twilight was writting a letter to Princess Celestia about what happened, Rainbow Dash tried to scare her, Luna got her instead. After all, her responsibility is to raise the moon during the night. Luna is very kind, and can scary on Nightmare Night, just for fun. In the Jaden's Adventures series, the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series and the Hiccup's Adventures series, Princess Luna also acts as a mentor to Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup. '' '' Trivia * Princess Luna will make her first apperance in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. *Jeffrey will feel Princess Luna's pain, because both are treated as monsters and wish to be loved. They also share a special friendship with The Beast (Prince Adam) since he also feels like a monster and wishes to be loved, and Elsa the Snow Queen. *She'll guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians. It'll be revealed that she's a Guardian, just like Princess Celestia, North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund. *Princess Luna will attend Jaden's and Alexis' wedding in Wedding Duels. *In Xion's Keyblade Training, Princess Luna will personally oversee Xion's training. *Princess Luna will be attend Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding in Key of Flaming Union. *Princess Luna will serve as a Summon to Jeffrey. *In Ponyville, Nightmare Night is pretty much like our very own Halloween. *Princess Luna will guest star in Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion. She'll work with Professor E.Gadd to help Luigi, Jesse and Xion rescue Mario, Jaden, Jeffrey and the other team members. Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Princesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:MLP characters Category:Guardians Category:Legendary characters Category:Heroines Category:Mentors Category:Council of Light Category:Summons Category:Females Category:Xion's family Category:Sisters Category:Redeemed characters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Hidden Knights Category:Alicorns Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Aunts Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members